The present invention relates to a sliding curved door that can be readily connected to a partitioned workspace of the type that can have the interior shape and size readily varied.
Open office plans have been developed to reduce overall costs and generally incorporate large open floor spaces in buildings that are equipped with modular furniture systems which are readily reconfigurable to accommodate the ever changing needs of a specific user, as well the divergent requirements of different tenants. One arrangement commonly used for furnishing open plans includes movable partition panels that are detachably interconnected to partition off the open spaces into individual workstations and/or offices. Such partition panels are configured to receive hang-on furniture units, such as work surfaces, overhead cabinets, shelves, etc., and are generally known in the office furniture industry as "systems furniture." Another arrangement for dividing and/or partitioning open plans includes modular furniture arrangements, in which a plurality of differently shaped freestanding furniture units are positioned in a side-by-side relationship, with upstanding privacy screens attached to at least some of the furniture units to create individual distinct workstations and/or offices. Both of these types of modular furniture systems, as well as others, have been widely received largely due to their ability to be readily reconfigured and/or moved to a new site, since they are not part of a permanent leasehold improvement.
Because the partitioned panels are detachably interconnected to form the individual workspaces, the size and shape of the workspaces can be readily varied to accommodate changing requirements of the workers. The partition panels are generally configured to provide an opening for user ingress and egress to the workspace. However, the opening necessarily limits the privacy available to a worker within the workspace. Although doors have been developed to provide some degree of privacy, existing doors have a flat, planar configuration corresponding to the partition panels, such that the floor space within the workspace is limited to a rectilinear configuration.